


we’re the people of a new world

by sungyeowl



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Minho's POV, Tumblr Prompt, also minho works in a coffee shop because minho in an apron, because minho's v important okay, prompts are still open!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeowl/pseuds/sungyeowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>He’s even more worried when Newt obviously starts crushing on the guy, too (even though he swears that<i> he doesn’t have a bloody crush, okay, slim it, Minho</i>).</p>
            </blockquote>





	we’re the people of a new world

**Author's Note:**

> nonny asked "Do you think you could write something with genderfluid Newt in it? Like, anything would be fine, whichever pairing you want! I love your writing!" [here](http://annatries.tumblr.com/post/109695838984/do-you-think-you-could-write-something-with), so here we go, right?
> 
> i deleted the tag, though, i want this fic to have an unexpected turn for people who won't read the prompt first. ^^  
> title from ToHo's Masquerade, go listen to this song, it's PERFECT!

Minho’s pretty worried when the pale guy with lots and lots of moles dotted all-over his skin starts frequently visiting the coffee shop Mihno works at. He’s worried because the guy’s apparently interested in Newt, who likes to do his uni work there, once in a while entertaining Minho with a conversation when he's not buys serving the customers.

He’s even more worried when Newt obviously starts crushing on the guy, too (even though he swears that  _he doesn’t have a bloody crush, okay, slim it, Minho_ ).

He does, he definitely does, and it’s so painfully obvious that Minho wonders how the guy – Thomas, he learns at some point - is so dense that he doesn’t notice it himself, settling on flirting and throwing subtle comments instead of getting it over with and asking Newt on a date.

For now, they’re only flirting, and Minho is torn between being relieved that they didn’t move to another stage yet and being worried, because the longer they’re not serious with each other, the worse it might me. For Newt. And Minho can’t have that, not after his accident and not after what his best friend has been through up to this point.

So he worries, and worries, and worries, because Thomas seems to unconsciously choose the days when Newt’s attire doesn’t spark stupid questions, while Newt is stubborn on not telling Thomas until the guy asks him on a proper date first.

And that’s really, really complicated, but Minho can’t interfere – it’s not his life, and not his story to tell, and so he’s left standing behind the counter, making drinks and frowning himself to death in worry.

“Newt!” there’s a yell one day and Minho’s head snaps up to see Thomas entering the coffee shop, a menacing aura radiating off of him as he stomps his way over to Newt’s table, and, shit, shit, Minho should have done something earlier,  _shit_.

Minho pauses, setting the cup he’s been wiping on the counter, ready to step in if anything happens.

“Will you go out with me? Tomorrow?” Thomas asks, a note of finality in his voice, but it’s easy to guess he’s pretty nervous; Minho wants to rip his hair out in worry.

Newt’s quite shocked, Minho can tell right away. The blonde stands up abruptly, and he’s dressed in a high-collar blouse and he’s wearing a pretty necklace, and the faint coat of mascara makes his eyes even shinier than usual (he looks gorgeous today, and Minho told him that, but Thomas – Thomas has never seen him this way, he doesn’t know and the society they live in is messed up and it’s so much harder to explain when Newt doesn’t care about pronouns, and Minho feels like he’s about to die if Thomas turns out to be a dickhead and-).

Newt just stands in front of the shorter boy, and then tells him – tells him flat-out that he’s genderfluid. He doesn’t say anything else, just waits.

Thomas studies Newt for a moment –  _stares_  at him, really, then knits his brows together; Mino feels his muscles tensing in anticipation.

“Okay. So, the date? We could go today, if you’re busy tomorrow.”

Minho exhales deeply and pinches the bridge of his nose – painfully – the nerves escaping him, while Newt lets out a short laugh, hugs Thomas quickly and agrees to go on a date today  _and_ tomorrow.


End file.
